inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Birgit
Birgit Mardrasdaughter was the wife of Quimby and mother to Nolfavrell, daughter of Mardra and an unnamed man. Her husband was killed by Imperial soldiers and eaten by Ra'zac during the Battle of Carvahall. Biography Early life Birgit grew up in Carvahall and when she was old enough, married Quimby. Together they had Nolfavrell, as well as other sons and daughters. Eldest Quimby was at Morn's tavern one night, checking a cask Morn said had turned. Some soldiers in the tavern got into a fight over who was going to be served next by Tara. As Quimby tried to break them up, a soldier threw a pitcher at Quimby, striking his temple and killing him instantly. Birgit was furious over her husband's death, but the Ra'zac further infuriated her by stealing Quimby's body. When some villagers asked for it, all they received were bones. The Ra'zac had eaten Quimby's body and cracked open his bones to suck the marrow out. Birgit swore revenge on the Ra'zac and also blamed Roran for her husband's fate, vowing to take vengeance on him after hunting down the Ra'zac first. Birgit blamed Roran because it was his presence that brought the Ra'zac and the soldiers to the village in the first place. Birgit fights along with the villagers and tries to hit the Ra'zac with a large stone, but they dodge it. Birgit is among the first villagers from Carvahall to say they will follow Roran to Surda. Her son, Nolfavrell, is determined to protect her and his siblings, as he is the eldest. After they reach Teirm, Birgit is among the villagers that goes with Roran to speak to Jeod. She is wary of Jeod and does not trust him at first. When she is involved in the plan to pirate the Dragon Wing, one of Jeod's sailors, a man named Uthar, argues that it's bad luck to have a woman on board and that a lady shouldn't be involved. Birgit then kicked him between the legs and grabbed a second man and held her knife to his throat. She then angrily asks if they have any more objections, which no one does, so she releases the man. Later, when they are pirating the ship, Birgit distracts the men on board by talking and flirting with them so the sailors and villagers can sneak up on them. The plan is successful and Birgit gets on board, capturing two men single-handedly. Quickly, the villagers of Carvahall get on board and set off to Surda. Brisingr Once the villagers reach Surda, they are quickly accepted by the Varden and are put to work. Birgit is not mentioned until Roran encounters her in his tent, holding a deadly dagger. He instantly prepared to defend himself and she said to him: It is unknown what she would want, but Birgit had looked as though killing Roran was an option. Birgit is next mentioned the day of Roran's wedding. She is seen working on bread for the Varden and makes a bawdy joke about Roran, saying about his nervousness 'Perhaps he is worried his sword may bend in battle.' She later speaks for Katrina during her marriage to Roran and accepts his offer of a farm in Carvahall as payment for Katrina. Roran and Katrina are then married. Inheritance Birgit did not forget her oath to kill Roran and at the end of the book challenged Roran to a duel telling him to select his weapon. Roran refused to duel and instead would allow her to kill him, despite protests from Katrina. Birgit instead took the sword and merely cut Roran's palm, saying that her debt was settled. It is presumed that she returned to Carvahall with all the rest of the villagers after the end of the war. Personal information Personality Birgit was a strong woman, driven by her sense of justice and need for revenge. It was stated by Roran that "he found Birgit issuing orders like a general" when the village was strengthening its borders. She cared deeply for her family and was understandably enraged when her husband was killed and eaten. However, she took it the extra mile, not only determined to see the Ra'zac pay for Quimby's death, but also Roran, because he was the reason Quimby's killers had been in the village. Appearance Birgit has long auburn hair, a commanding air about her and is strong with pale hands. She most likely has brown eyes, as it is the most common eye color in Carvahall. Relationship with Quimby Birgit and her husband must have had a close and very loving relationship. She is infuriated by his death and is determined his killers will pay. She has not yet remarried, even for convenience, though it is difficult to handle a family without a man in Alagaësia. Relationship with Roran Birgit is determined that Roran will pay for his unintentional hand in her husband's death. She snuck into his tent one day and probably would have killed him if he hadn't had a weapon on hand. However unwarranted, she is determined to destroy Roran for his actions, though she could possibly be killed and her children left orphans if she continues her onslaught. Relationship with her children Birgit's children are grown, so her involvement in their life is somewhat minimal, though there is nothing to suggest that she does not take good care of them. It is likely that she keeps certain things to herself, given that Nolfavrell does not seem to be aware of her feud with Roran. Powers Birgit is human, but is skilled at any work she has put her hand to, even with weapons: she carried a dagger and knew how to use it well. She has shown herself to be good at hand-to-hand combat and is undeterred by someone, even if they look threatening. Roran describes her as "dangerous". de:Birgit es:Birgit pl:Birgit Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Varden Category:Carvahall villagers